Sushy (cantante)
Biografia Susanna Galimi nasce a Milano, figlia di madre italiana e padre italoamericano. A 6 anni inizia lo studio del pianoforte, di seguito appare per la prima volta in tv accanto a Mike Bongiorno nelle vesti di "mini valletta", nel programma Telemike. A 17 anni forma la sua prima cover band rock con Cristiano Cesario. Entra a far parte del coro del maestro Alberto Meloni, esibendosi nel musical "Jesus Christ Superstar" (rock opera omonima di Tim Rice e Andrew Lloyd Webber), diretto da Massimo Romeo Piparo, con Carl Anderson e Amii Stewart, in scena al Teatro Nuovo di Milano. Nel 2003 fonda la "Sushy band " con Cesario alla chitarra, Block al basso, Antonio Fusco (batteria), il chitarrista Osvaldo Di Dio. Nell'aprile 2008 inizia la collaborazione con Ben Dj e la Melodica Records: scrive con Cesario e interpreta il singolo dal titolo Me and Myself, che raggiunge i vertici delle classifiche internazionali (5º posto nella Billboard Dance Chart americana, 2º posto nella World Dance Chart). Il pezzo, remixato dal dj americano Wolfgang Gartner, viene inserito in compilation del panorama Dance internazionale come "Ministry of Sound Annual Compilation" e "Pacha Compilation". Partecipa alla quarta edizione dell'“Energy92.7 Anniversary Blast”, a San Francisco, accanto a Cindy Lauper, Michelle Williams (ex Destiny's Child), Lady Gaga. Nello stesso anno viene realizzato il videoclip di Me and Myself per la regia di Maki Gherzi. Nella primavera del 2009 esce l’album in lingua italiana Faccio quello ke voglio, ricco di contaminazioni elettroniche, rock, pop, R'n'B, Raggae. Il primo singolo Piove è accompagnato dal videoclip, diretto da Gaetano Morbioli, con la partecipazione dell’attore Riccardo Cicogna (Mai dire grande fratello, Mai dire Lunedì), Francesco Facchinetti, Faso (Elio e le Storie Tese). Partecipa alle audizioni del programma tv "X Factor". Nello stesso anno reinterpreta in collaborazione di DAB (Diego Abaribi) la cover Grease in chiave dance. Scrive e interpreta Sorry in collaborazione con Ben Dj, poi prescelto dal dj Erick Morillo per la compilation di "Subliminal Session". Per la pubblicità registra con Francesco Vitaloni, Sorelle d'Italia per uno spot di Calzedonia, versione rivisitata dell'Inno di Mameli che, fin dai primi passaggi televisivi, nelle reti Rai e Mediaset (12 ottobre 2009), viene sommersa da dissensi e polemiche, aprendo fra l'altro un dibattito parlamentare. ; ; ; Lo spot commerciale viene sospeso il successivo 18 novembre. ; È ospite del programma televisivo Chiambretti Night. Collabora con Flavio Premoli per la realizzazione del brano Falling prestando la voce, poi inserito nella colonna sonora della fiction Occhio a quei due (Mediaset, 2009). Nell’estate del 2010 scrive e interpreta il singolo Smile in collaborazione con Ben Dj, contribuisce a realizzare l'intero album-compilation dello stesso deejay. Smile raggiunge la posizione numero 1 fra i brani più scaricati su iTunes, poi sigla del programma tv Ciao Darwin, fra l'altro riproposto a Quelli che il calcio (Rai 2), a Milano Moda - Speciale Armani Fashion Show e Venezia Fashion Show (su Italia 1). Scrive e interpreta The Mistress, singolo in collaborazione con Ben Dj & TT Orchestra, al 14º posto nella Beatport House Charts, in classifica nella Bbc Radio1. Collabora con il rapper inglese Trigga riscrivendo il brano Hardcore Uproar (Take Me Back), prodotto dalla House Trained Records, accompagnato da un videoclip trasmesso in tv da Mtv Uk e in radio da Kiss FM e Bbc 1. A novembre collabora ai singoli di Ben DJ I’m in Love (Melodica) e, nel 2011, Freedom Call come vocalist. Firma un contratto discografico con la Syr Gabriel Planet e la Universal France. Escono due nuovi singoli per il mercato francese: Don’t kiss me, just eat me (con un videoclip diretto da Massimiliano Ferigo) e Water (inserito nella compilation Zumba Fitness Dance Party, disco di platino in Francia). Si esibisce in Francia all'Universal Music Conference di Parigi presso l'Olympia. Dal dicembre 2012 esce il singolo Jumpin' Up (Jump), lanciato contemporaneamente in tre Compilations francesi (Fun Radio 100 Starfloor, Zumba fitness Dance Party2, M6 Hits 2013), classificandosi nella Top Five della "Fitness and workout chart" in Francia, buone posizioni nel centro Europa (Austria, Svizzera, Germania, Lussemburgo), ma anche Spagna, Polonia, Messico, Giappone. Il videoclip, realizzato da Roberto Cicogna, è stato trasmesso su MTV Italia e M20 Tv. Il 23 giugno 2014 ha pubblicato il singolo In the Water, in collaborazione con il duo dei Buffering Inc., affiancato da un videoclip girato a Puerto Rico, sempre per la regia di Roberto Cicogna. Nel corso dell'estate ha visto la luce Keep on Fightin' '' assieme a J-ART. Ha scritto, inoltre, brani per Mario Fargetta (Get Far), The Sweetheart, Ben Dj, i Lollipop (in particolare ''Ciao (Reload)), Gretha Ellis & Monkeybeat. Discografia Album * 2009 - Faccio quello ke voglio (We Can! Records) Singoli * 2008 - Me & Myself (con Ben Dj), EP, (Melodica S.r.l.) * 2008 - Me and Myself Remixes (con Ben Dj), EP, (Nervous Records) * 2009 - Piove (We Can! Records) * 2009 - Smile (con Ben Dj) * 2009 - Grease (con DAB), EP, (Melodica S.r.l.) * 2009 - Sorry (con Ben Dj), EP, (Melodica S.r.l.) * 2010 - I’m in Love (con Ben Dj) (Melodica S.r.l.) * 2011 - Together (feat. Trigga & Sushy) - Hardcore Uproar (Take Me Back) (Clean edit), EP, (House Trained) * 2011 - Wrong and Right (con DAB), EP, (Melodica S.r.l.) * 2011 - U Got The Love (con DJ Ross), EP, (Ross S.r.l./Bang Record) * 2011 - U got the Love (Restylers Remixes) (con DJ Ross), EP, (Ross S.r.l./Bang Record) * 2012 - Water (Syr Gabryel Planet) * 2012 - Wrong And Right (Dab & Provera Edit) (Building Records) (MP3) * 2013 - Jumpin' up (Jump), EP, (Ross S.r.l./Bang Record) * 2014 - In the Water (con Buffering Inc.), (Ross S.r.l./Bang Record) * 2014 - Keep on Fightin' '' (con J-ART), (Ross S.r.l./Bang Record) * 2015 - ''Nerdy Boy ''(con Roachie), (Bang Record) Colonne sonore * 2009 - ''Falling, brano per Occhio a quei due (Original Soundtrack/Flavio Franco Premoli) (RTI) Video musicali * 2008 - Me & Myself (con Ben Dj) * 2009 - Piove * 2009 - Grease (con DAB) * 2009 - Smile (con Ben Dj) * 2009 - Sorry (con Ben Dj) * 2010 - Hardcore Uproar (Take Me Back) (Clean edit) (con Together feat. Trigga) * 2011 - Wrong and Right (con DAB) * 2011 - U Got The Love (con DJ Ross) * 2011 – Don’t kiss, just eat me * 2012 - Water * 2013 - Jumpin' up (Jump) * 2014 - In the Water (con i Buffering Inc.) * 2014 - ''Keep on Fightin' '' (con J-ART) Televisione * Chiambretti Night (Italia 1, 2010) * Blob (Rai 3, 2010) * Milano Moda International Show (Italia 1, 2010) * Venezia Fashion Night (Italia 1, 2010) * Off TV (2012) Note Collegamenti esterni *